A day in the life of Daisuke
by Fallen1
Summary: Daisuke's not who he seems. He has secrets, some he's willing to tell and other he's not. Defenitly Kensuke NOW.
1. Default Chapter

A day in the life of Daisuke. By Milla (aka ImmortalAngel)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~ 'thought' "speach" *flashback* ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, consequently pulling off the pair of googles that adorned his head. A  
  
heavy sigh came from deep in his throught. Another day down. Another day of faking a crush on Hikari. God he  
  
wished that Takeru would just ask her out already. Before Takeru had come Hikari and him had been good friends.  
  
That's it just good friends. She had told him all about Takeru. Any blind fool could see she loved him. So when  
  
they were interduced a brilliant plan came to mind. Make him jelouse enough to ask her out, because he looked  
  
like one of those guys that would never ask someone out unless they had compitition. Well Daisuke was compiti-  
  
tion kinda. Daisuke knew that Hikari and himself would never work. Pulling his googles back on with another  
  
sigh he turned at the corner. In front of him stood a old shinto temple. Daisuke looked at it proudly. For the last  
  
2 years he had worked here. It was a wonderful experince. Cleaning was nowhere near his top of favorite things  
  
to do, but here he was always finding out new things. History was his favorite subject. Of course this too was just  
  
another thing that Daisuke kept to himself. No need for the other Digi Destined to know all his little secrets. He  
  
quickly climbed up the stairs, all 100 of them, to the top. Quickly changing into the traditional temple garb of red  
  
and white, he grabbed a sleeping Chibimon and left him with Kagetsu, the head priest at the temple. Kagetsu had  
  
somehow found out about him.  
  
'Note to self,' Daisuke thought to himself, 'find out how Kagetsu-san found out about Chibimon-chan.'  
  
Grabbing a broom Daisuke hurried out to sweep the grounds.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
2 hours. 2 very long hours of cleaning. But it was defenitly worth it. Chibimon had woken up about half  
  
way through and kept him company. Now to go home. Daisuke once again quickly changed, and ran home, with  
  
Chibimon's complaints about him going to fast ringing in his ears.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
''Smells good Dai-chan. Can we eat now?'' The tiny blue digimon asked. He sniffed the air, trying to  
  
figure out what his friend was cooking. Chocolate eyes that seemed to laugh when Daisuke was happy, turned to  
  
the small digimon.  
  
"Soon Chibimon-chan. Be paitent 'k little buddy?"  
  
"But DAI-Chann....I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!" Daisuke laughed, which caused Chibimon to hump and then begin  
  
to bounce and chant "Feed me. Feed me. Feed me." Daisuke chuckled and pulled out a large pan of brownies.  
  
Chibimon's mouth watered at the sight.  
  
"Mmmm.... brownies." Pushing the plate Daisuke had just placed a brownie on he managed to push it out  
  
of arms reach and begain to eat. "Yummy, Dai-chan. These are the bestest brownies in the world!" To emphise  
  
his point he took a huge bite out of the middle of his brownie. Smilling at his partner Daisuke took a bite from  
  
his as well. Sighing he put his brownie down and turned on some music and began washing the dishes.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
Pulling a turtle neck sweater over his head he through the googles onto the small night table beside his  
  
bed. It was too cold to wear tee-shirts and shorts now. Daisuke looked down at himself. His favorite sweater, a  
  
gold colored turtle neck, and black sweats made up his favorite combo. He pushed open the door and moved to  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"Chibimon, Jun, Mama?" 3 muffled yeses reached his ears. "Do you all want some hot chocolate? Don't  
  
worry I'll make sure Jun stayes away from my kitchen this time." He joked.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
* "Jun, what cha doing?" 5 year old Daisuke looked up at his older sister.  
  
"Making hot chocolate, want some Dai-chan?" 8 year old Jun asked. Daisuke nodded his head yes. Jun  
  
bustled around the kitchen grabbing everything in her reach...*  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
"DAISUKE!" Juns reply came from much closer. Walking out of the living room with Chibimon sitting  
  
on the crock of her arm, she glared at her brother in mock anger. "It wasn't THAT bad."  
  
"Then why were we all sick for a week?" Jun twirled to see her mother behind her. Laughter filled the  
  
older woman's throught at the withering glare her daughter threw her. Chibimon begain to giggle and Daisuke  
  
chuckled. Trying to glaring at both she broke down and laughted her self.  
  
"Thank god at least on of us can cook." Sakura smiled at her son, who grinned back at her.  
  
"Thanks Mama."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
Daisuke changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Chibimon was already lieing on the bed half  
  
asleep. Daisuke nudged him over and pulled the covers up to his chin. Looking down at Chibimon he smiled then  
  
yawned.  
  
"So another day in the life of Daisuke ends huh Chibimon-chan. See you in the morning." Chibimon  
  
grunted and rolled over. Daisuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
So tell me if I should finish it, 'k? 


	2. Default Chapter2

A day in the life of Daisuke. By Milla (aka ImmortalAngel)  
  
I forgot the disclaimer. Opps. Well if you were dumb enough to think I owned it, keep on thinking that, just don't tell anyone, ok?  
  
Kitty-Black-Heart; here it is. Heh *~*;; I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p; Hope there will be some in this chapter. Aren't they so cute 2gether? Heh. Love the name. I really must agree with it. ;D cheryl; aww thanx! I think this answers you demand as well. ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~ 'thought' "speach" *flashback* ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~  
  
Daisuke woke up bright the next morning just as the pale morning sun's ray reached his eyes. Looking  
  
over at the snoring blue lump by his head, he smiled. Turning on his side he looked around at his room. It was  
  
fairly large, but not to big. It ws cozy. Everything fit nicely. His bookself, which held all sorts of books, most  
  
were 2nd hand, something that Daisuke liked. Everybody wanted new things, but the way Daisuke looked at it was  
  
if it's super worn than somebody must have really liked it to read it so much, right? His favorite store was a used  
  
book shop, The Whishing Palace. A strange, little store run by a strange, little, old couple. Chuckling softly as  
  
the picture of the couple came to mind Daisuke's eyes drifted to his desk. On top of it was his computer, a gift  
  
from his grandparents. Next to it lay his D3 and communicator. Both so little tools to do such big things.  
  
Moving up in his virtual tour, was his buliten board. On it was pictures of all his friends smilling and laughing.  
  
'My favorite is deffenitly Ken-chan's. He's change so much since he was Kizer.' Daisuke had already  
  
figured out that he was in love with his best friend. A light blush covered his tanned face as his thoughts turned  
  
to his friend. 'But that's all I'll ever be. Just a best friend. Myiko and Ken-chan will probably get togther and then  
  
I'll be forcing every good wish out by my teeth. It could be worse I gusse. If he found out he would hate me. Just  
  
a little gay fag. Ken-chan is probably the straightest guy I know. Damn it. Well this way I'm still his friend. I can  
  
drool from the side lines.' He thought bitterly. A sudden tickling pulled his mind away from Ken. Chibimon had  
  
woken up and was now licking his ear.  
  
"Chibimon-chan, stop it." Daisuke forced between laughs. The small digimon stopped got a pouting look  
  
on his cute face.  
  
"Dai-chan, I'm hungry. Feed me." Daisuke groaned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Grabbing  
  
a pair of black jeans and his sweater from the day before, he pulled them on quickly.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast, Chibimon-chan?" The blue ball got a dream look on his face which  
  
caused Daisuke to groan. "Stupid question."  
  
"Very Dai-chan." Jun walked up behind the two. "But can you make pancakes, please?" Her lower lip  
  
quaked a bit. Daisuke groaned but nodded. Moving to the kitchen he began to pull out ingredients. Ratteling  
  
pots and pans around, he never heard Jun quietly sneak out or let the startled Ken, who just had recived a strange  
  
call from Jun to come as quick as possible, in.  
  
"Jun," Daisuke called, accedently hitting his head on the cubard edge. "OWW!!! That hurts." Daisuke  
  
whinned loudly. Standing up rubbing his sore head he heard muffled laughter. Turning on his heels with his hands  
  
on his hips, he came face to face with Ken.  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke squeaked and jumped back, wide eyed. Wormmon was trying to stop laughing, that was  
  
evadent, although he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Ken did a once over, taking in Daisuke's choice of clothes  
  
then back to his face, and blushed a light rose.  
  
"Hi Dai-chan....Umm... Jun called me and asked me to come over. She...she said it was important..." Ken  
  
trailed off, blushing even more. Daisuke stood there open mouthed and blushing as well.  
  
'Man Ken looks yumm....err....good. I mean good. Wait...no I mean....ack.' Daisuke's mind ran a mile a  
  
minute. Chibimon bounced in.  
  
"Ken-chan! Wormmon-chan!" He cried in delight as he bounced over and nuzzled Ken's pant leg. Ken  
  
put Wormmon down with Chibimon.  
  
"Ken-chan wanna stay for breakfast? Dai-chan's making pancakes! An' I wanna play with Wormmon-chan  
  
so please stay." Chibimon gave Ken his best puppydog face.  
  
"Chibimon-chan," Daisuke protested, "Ken-chan probably has a billion better things to do than spend the  
  
day with us." Ken looked up startled.  
  
"Oh no, Dai-chan I'd like to stay for breakfast, that is if you don't mind." Daisuke's eyes widened.  
  
"No...I mean...I mean...Yes you can stay...that is if you wish. I'm gonna go make it now...Are you  
  
staying?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that Dai-chan." Wormmon and Chibimon made a quick get away to watch from the door  
  
without being seen. The two boys walked into the kitchen togther. Ken was staring at the ground while Daisuke  
  
was trying his hardest to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"Daisuke-chan....I umm..." Daisuke looked up, to find his face only inches away from Ken's. Both boys  
  
were blushing a bright red as both their lips met. Both pulled away fast.  
  
"Dai-chan...there's something I need to tell you... I really...umm I really like you. I love you Dai-chan."  
  
"Ken-chan, I...I love you two." Once again their lips met, but this time nither one pulled back. At the door  
  
two digimon snickered quietly, at the cute scene before them. Chibimon turned to Wormmon.  
  
"You owe my 5 bucks."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~  
  
The end! Just a short little fic about my two favorite bishies. 


End file.
